


Daiong's Original Works Archive

by Daiong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Dialogue-Only, Doppelganger, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nightmares, Other, Parallel Universes, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, References to Addiction, References to Shakespeare, Science Fiction, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Fantasy, Stream of Consciousness, Succubi & Incubi, Surreal, Unconsciousness
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: เก็บรวบรวม archive ของงานเขียนอื่น ๆ นอกเหนือจาก fanfictions





	1. The Dream Devourers | นักกินฝัน

**Author's Note:**

> **Twitter:** **[@Daiong](https://twitter.com/Daiong) **
> 
> **Writing tag:** **[#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) **
> 
> **Facebook page:[Daiong's writings](https://www.facebook.com/daiong.writing)** 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> พวกเขากินฝัน กินพลังงานที่พวกมนุษย์มักจะมองไม่เห็น โลกมนุษย์คือแหล่งพลังงานสำหรับ 'สิ่งมีชีวิตต่างมิติ' เช่นพวกเขา... การสอบคัดเลือกสำหรับนักกินฝันมืออาชีพปีนี้กำลังจะเริ่มขึ้น—โดยใช้ชีวิตเป็นเดิมพัน

_คงตามศาสตร์ Oneironautics (โอไนโรนอทิคส์ ความสามารถในการท่องฝันแบบมีสติ) คือท่องฝันตัวเอง (lucid dreaming) กับท่องฝันคนอื่น (dream telepathy) ต้องมีการทดสอบเกี่ยวกับสองอย่างนี้อยู่แน่นอน_

 

_

 

**Links:[Dekdee](https://writer.dek-d.com/daiong/story/view.php?id=1894624) | [Minimore](https://minimore.com/b/PhTmU) | [Tunwalai](http://www.tunwalai.com/story/288190/the-dream-devourers-%E0%B8%99%E0%B8%B1%E0%B8%81%E0%B8%81%E0%B8%B4%E0%B8%99%E0%B8%9D%E0%B8%B1%E0%B8%99)**

 

**คุยกันใน[#นักกินฝัน](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B8%99%E0%B8%B1%E0%B8%81%E0%B8%81%E0%B8%B4%E0%B8%99%E0%B8%9D%E0%B8%B1%E0%B8%99?src=hash)**

 

**Special Thanks: Blue Cat** กับ [ **https://my.dek-d.com/tasenda/writer/**](https://my.dek-d.com/tasenda/writer/)ที่เป็น beta-readers ให้นิยายเรื่องนี้ค่ะ

 

_

 

[ฝันที่ 1] หนึ่งดวงจิตกลืนกายเนื้อ 499 คน

 

[ฝันที่ 2] (Updating...)


	2. Smart Soulmate | สมาร์ทโซลเมท

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> นิยายเน้นบทสนทนาล้วน ว่าด้วยระบบหาคู่ในโลกจำลองเสมือนจริง (simulated reality) และเรื่องราวที่ล้อเลียนความรักกับความเป็นจริง
> 
> หนึ่งชั่วโมงในโลกจริง เท่ากับหนึ่งปีในระบบ
> 
> หนึ่ง คือชายหนุ่มที่พยายามเป็นผู้ใหญ่
> 
> สอง คือสุภาพบุรุษที่แฝงความเป็นเด็ก

“คุณคิดว่า อะไรที่ทำให้สมาร์ทโซลเมทน่าสนใจกว่าโลกจำลองสำหรับการศึกษาหรือการฝึกซ้อมเพื่อพัฒนาทักษะอะไรสักอย่าง”

 

“เอ่อ จุดที่ความรักเป็นมโนคติสากลกระมังครับ”

 

“นั่นก็ใช่ แต่ผมว่า จุดที่ทำให้สมาร์ทโซลเมทน่าสนใจ ก็เพราะความรักเป็นมโนคติสากล _และ_ เพราะมนุษย์ยังไขมันไม่ออก”

 

“ไม่ใช่ว่า มันเป็นแค่สารเคมีต่าง ๆ ในสมอง อะไรประมาณนั้นหรอกหรือครับ ผมไม่ใช่ผู้เชี่ยวชาญหรอกนะ”

 

_

 

**นิยายเรื่อง[Smart Soulmate](https://www.readawrite.com/a/ea6e91a0f9abfeb5909571190520e57f) ผ่านเข้ารอบการประกวดนิยายจากธัญวลัย [#ธัญล่าฝันซีซั่น2](https://twitter.com/Daiong/status/1203587390746419200?s=19) **รอบ 10 เรื่องสุดท้าย ก่อนการสละสิทธิ์** หัวข้อ **#นิยามรัก  ปัจจุบันกำลัง rewrite ลง ReadAWrite****

 

 

 

**รีวิวติชมได้ตามสะดวกนะคะ ขอบคุณคนอ่านทุกคนมาก ๆ ค่ะ <3**

 

****

 

**คุยกันได้ผ่าน tag[#SmartSoulmate](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SmartSoulmate?src=hash)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **ขอบคุณสำหรับทุก ๆ เมนต์ คลิก กำลังใจ การแชร์และการติดตามนะคะ** :3
> 
> ยินดีรับฟังทุกความเห็นและคำติชมทุกอย่างนะคะ เพราะฉะนั้นคอมเมนต์ได้ตามสะดวกเลยค่ะ <3


End file.
